


Gifts from the Cat

by Blade_Knight



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gift Giving, also dinobot has feathers and freckles, also tigatron is just. briefly mentioned., cheetor loves his family, gonna be honest idk how to tag this fic oh no, tho I may do more for this and add tiga and others, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Knight/pseuds/Blade_Knight
Summary: Cheetor starts giving the other maximals gifts!my first Beast Wars fic so if it's a little ooc in places then I am very sorry!! I've never done this beforealso fuck me I went a little long in Dinobot's bit oopsiealso, I am posting this kinda late for myself so if there are mistakes then I'll fix em later don't worry!!





	Gifts from the Cat

The first one to receive a gift had been Primal. Cheetor had come back from just a quick scouting mission, nothing quite exciting happened while he was out there, but over the com. Link Cheetor sounded very excited to come back. When he did get back into the ship he made almost a beeline to Primal’s room. And entering the first thing Primal noticed was that Cheetor had a small yellow plant in servo.  
“I saw the purple flower in your room, and thought you’d like another one big bot!” was the only explanation Primal got before Cheetor ran off to… honestly Primal didn’t know, but nevertheless, he felt grateful for the gift and couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. He put the yellow plant into its own little pot and set it next to his other gifted plant before going back to work.

The next to get one was Rhinox. He and Cheetor were out in the fields, setting up a jammer, well more like Rhinox was setting up the jammer and Cheetor was a little bit away doing something else.  
Rhinox was about to call Cheetor over and tell him to help out, but when Rhinox looked over at the cat bot he was already up and coming closer to him. And before asking what he had been doing instead of helping, Cheetor wrapped a dark blue something around Rhinox’s large wrist.  
“Sorry for not helping out for a bit, I didn’t want you to see it before it was done!” Cheetor chirped, Rhinox lifted up his servo to look at what had been put on it. The item in question was a little braided bracelet with a small white stone around the middle of it. “I found the stone while scouting yesterday, and the blue string I… borrowed from Rattrap, a-anyway I hope you like it!” Cheetor explained quickly before looking down and working on some wires in the jammer.  
Rhinox couldn’t help but smile at the smaller bot, he gave Cheetor a few pats on the back before getting back to work, being careful not to get anything on his bracelet.

Rattrap was next on Cheetor’s invisible gift list. Cheetor had been away all day, what had started as a scouting mission turned into being with Tigatron for more than a few hours. Cheetor had come back with what looked like a bag made out of leaves, and the first bot he ran into was a slightly irritated Rattrap.  
“Had ta take your over your other responsibilities pussycat, what’s yer excuses this time, hm?” Rattrap questioned with a bit of snark, Cheetor gave a small nervous laugh and placed the little leaf bundle in Ratts servos.  
“Sorry Rattrap, I was with Tigatron and then I decided to pick up these for ya!” Cheetor said rubbing the back of his helm, then walking past the smaller rat-bot and sitting down at one of the consoles. “I’ll help you with monitor duty tonight to make up for it, does sound good?”  
Rattrap looked down at the little bundle he was handed, then up at Cheetor. “Eh, sure kiddo, just don’t fall asleep on me,” Ratts said walking back to his own monitor, setting the little bundle down on the desk space next to it.  
Rattrap gave a quick glance over to the younger bot across the room, as if he was going to be embarrassed about being seen opening up the gift, but then turned back to the bundle. He fiddled with the tie for second, but once undone the leaves fell apart to show a small pile of fruit, some different berries and a few apples. Ratts stifled a tiny laugh that threatened to be heard by the other bot in the room, how the rookie remembered that Rattrap liked these things was something Ratts was never gonna figure out, but something he appreciated none the less as he snacked on the sweets for the next little bit.

Dinobot was the last to get a gift from the team's favourite cat. Cheetor and Rattrap were sent off on a scouting mission to a seemingly small cave, they found it not occupied by literally anything, but the roof and walls of the cave had interesting rocks laid in them. The two collected some samples for Rhinox, but Cheetor had picked up what looked like just a big rock to Ratts, but Cheetor knew what it was for.  
Once back at the Axalon Rattrap gave the small samples of rocks to Rhinox, while Cheetor ran off to find the ships local Chopperface.  
Dinobot was in his own room simply reading some datapads when a knock at the door interrupted him and made his feather puff slightly at the sudden noise. Getting up from his desk and over to the door, he did not expect to see the happy little cat on the other side once it was open.  
“Hey Dinobot!! Just got back from a scouting mission, and w-well I found you this!” Cheetor explained kind of quickly and held out the rock. Dinobot knelt to get a better look at what the cat bot was holding, and to say the least, he was a bit unimpressed. It was a grey and brown sort of rough rock.  
“You got me… a rock?” Dinobot asked in a simple tone, tilting his head. Cheetor laughed a small nervous laugh.  
“Well, it’s actually what’s on the inside that makes it cool, uh…” Cheetor chirped quietly as he twisted the rock a little, making it split into two halves, and he was right the inside was more interesting. The rock was actually a geode on the inside, adorned with white and light blue crystals that shone with even a small amount of light.  
“... What do you want in return?” Dinobot suddenly asked Cheetor looked up at him quite confused.  
“O-oh nothing! I just wanted you to have this! It’s just a gift!” Dinobot stood slowly and gently took the geodes from the cat's small servos, looking them over he couldn’t remember the last time someone just. _gave_ him something just because they felt like it. “Well… thank you then.”  
Cheetor’s face lit up and his big smile returned. “You’re welcome! Now I gotta get back to Rhinox, see around!” he said quickly before running back down the hallway. Dinobot walked back into his room and placed the halves of the geode on either side of his laptop, still unsure and confused as to why the cat would find him something, but the gift still brought a small slight smile to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna... fix this in the morning if it needs fixing because it is late rn and i wanna go to bed... h


End file.
